


hangover beaters and cats

by warriorjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorjemma/pseuds/warriorjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fitzsimmons college au oneshot or academy era. it really doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hangover beaters and cats

**Author's Note:**

> fitzsimmons + “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” requested by amazingjemma on tumblr

The invitation glared at her, sitting on her kitchen counter, beckoning her towards the party. Half of her being wanted to go out. The other half strongly said no. Jemma Simmons didn’t party.

So she went through her normal bedtime routine, with some added reading time before bed, because it was a Friday, and she deserved to reward herself. Advanced physics, and some Maya Angelou.

She didn’t know what time it was, but the lack of light outside her window told her that it was late, and she should be sleeping. Thump. Thump. That was the sound that woke her up.

She groggily got out of bed, grabbed the first thing she got her hands on, and walked over to her door. Jemma put her ear on, trying to get a better sense of what, or who, was on the other side of the door. After realizing it sounded like footsteps, she was suddenly much more awake.

Might as well go out there, she thought, grabbing her phone and pre-dialing 911.

With her phone in one hand and her physics book in the other, Jemma opened the door, and tiptoed out into her living room.

She didn’t expect to fine a young man, not much older than herself meandering around her living room and kitchen. He looked vaguely familiar. Still, she clutched her physics book tighter.

“Pardon me, but who are you?” Jemma asked, finger poised over the “call” button on her cell phone.

“Leopold Fitz, engineering,” the man said, slurring his words together, giggling, and nearly knocking a vase of flowers off of her coffee table.

“And why are you in my apartment?”

“You’re not Hunter?”

“Do I look like Hunter to you?” she asked, a little confused.

“Well, I was out at that party at Skye’s, and I got a little tipsy-” he said drunkenly

“Just a little. Right,” she replied, really doubting his judgement.

“And I thought I’d crash here.”

“You mean at Hunter’s.”

“Yeah. Oh! Ah, what is this?” Fitz asked, pointing at Jemma’s cat, who had come out of her hiding spot in who knows where in the apartment, and was now wrapping herself around Fitz’s legs. Jemma set down the physics book and phone, assuming that someone this drunk and this confused was not likely to hurt her. Plus in an emergency, she had a bat and a lock on her door.

“That’s just Chamomile. She won’t hurt you, although she doesn’t really like most people,” she said, smiling, and reaching to pull the cat from his legs.

“He’s adorable!” Fitz cooed.

“She,” Jemma corrected.

Fitz dropped down onto her couch, and Chamomile curled up in his lap.

“Should I call a ride or-” Fitz started.

“Oh, um, you can probably just stay here for the night. You live on campus?” Jemma asked.

“Yes I do,”

“Okay, well what’s your first period?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz slurred.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said, gathering some blankets and placing them on the end of the couch next to Fitz.

“Am I staying because of the cat?”

“She doesn’t like many people, and she likes you, so yeah, you can stay since Chamomile likes you.”

Fitz nodded, almost falling off the couch in the process.

“I’ll leave my mom’s “hangover beater” recipe on the counter and you can make it or just wait until morning and I’ll make it,” she said, trying to be helpful, but it was difficult, since Fitz had fallen asleep on the couch, Chamomile curled up by his side.


End file.
